Courtney, Gwen & Heather: Total Drama Blackmail
by Rotten Pines
Summary: Set four months after the events of Courtney and Gwen: Total Drama University, the two lovers have managed to create a wonderful life for each other, but when an old enemy becomes aware of their relationship and tries to blackmail them, they have no choice but to fight fire with fire, and the results are very, VERY NSFW. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I think we can all agree that your performance over this last semester has been truly exemplary, and your tireless focus on your academic career is nothing short of inspiring."

"Why, thank you. Thank you all. You are all too kind!" Courtney smiled.

It had been four months since Courtney begin college; four months since that magical night she and Gwen shared, a night of restored friendships, declarations of love, and mind-blowing, toe-curling, earth-shattering sex!

Of course, college isn't all fun and games, and Courtney had been working non-stop to pursue her law degree. It appears that her hard work and effort had paid off, as earlier in the day she was told to expect a Skype call from the Dean of the Faculty of Law. Imagine her surprise when the video call not only featured the head of her department, but the president of her college, the vice president, and several other department deans.

"I appreciate your praise, but really, if anything, I owe my accomplishments to each and every one of you." Courtney smiled nervously.

"Nonsense!" One of the deans exclaimed. "According to your transcript, you have completed so many AP and other prep courses during high school, you practically came to us ready for your third year of university, let alone your first!"

"Go easy on the adoration," one of the female department chairs cut in. "You're embarrassing the young girl! Just look at her. She's practically beet red from all our praise."

It's true that Courtney was turning red. Her body was shaking, and a bead of sweat was running down the side of her face.

"Honestly though," the female dean continued. "I hope you haven't been overworking yourself. You know, it is important for even the brightest minds to try and find a way to blow off steam every now and again."

"Oh, don't worry," Courtney smiled nervously. "I've found plenty of ways to . . . blow off steam."

"Well, be that as it may, we feel that someone of your exquisite caliber is more than ready for advanced placement within our fine institution."

Courtney's body tingled with joy as the dean spoke. "Advanced placement? That's incredible! I'm honored to be chosen, but the cost of those programs is–"

"We are well aware of how expensive college can be programs can be," the president of the school interrupted, "which is why we have also secured a $50,000 scholarship to be transferred to you immediately."

Courtney was ecstatic, her body practically convulsed with excitement. "$50,000! I . . . I don't know what to say. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It is our pleasure to aid the scholastic career of someone so deserving," the president smiled. Now, if you excuse us, we have other business to attend to. We look forward to hearing from you again. Good luck in this new scholastic venture."

"Thank you. I won't disappoint you!" Courtney gasped as she tried to compose herself. The college officials nodded as the Skype called ended.

Courtney tossed her head back, letting out a long, drawn out moan before looking down, underneath her desk.

There, kneeling between her legs, was Gwen. The goth girl's tongue was licking at the Type-A girl's sex as though it were a scoop of ice cream!

"I can't believe you talked me into that!" Courtney gasped as Gwen continued her assault on her quivering body.

"How was I supposed to know that the entire college board would be part of the chat!" Gwen exclaimed in between licks. "You said it was only going to be one person!"

"Even then, it was a stupid idea!" Courtney sighed, "What the hell was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that you were stressed out." Gwen replied. "You didn't know why the head of your department wanted to talk to you, and you needed something that would help you relax."

"It did help me relax!" Courtney shouted. "At least until the Skype call started, and, instead of walking out of the room so I can talk my dean, you decided to click answer on my keyboard before hiding under my desk!"

"They didn't see me, and besides, you heard the way they were praising you. You're practically their golden girl." Gwen laughed, "I don't think you can do anything wrong around here."

"I doubt they'd be singing my praises if they found out my roommate was eating me out during our Skype call, or if they found out about that time you fingered me in the commons, or the time we banged in the bathroom stall at that pizza place, or when I went down on you during that play at the university auditorium, or any of the other naughty things we've been doing around campus!"

Needless to say, over the past few months, the elicit nature of Courtney and Gwen's relationship has led to the two girls experimenting in unique and . . . outrageous ways. The young lovers tended to live dangerously on campus, often succumbing to their desires at inopportune times in very inopportune places. In fact, the two girls had risked being caught in public on several occasions, but always managed to stay out of trouble, and of course, the thrill of being caught only fueled their desire, causing the two girls to seek bigger and more dangerous thrills.

"You know that if we get caught, it's bye-bye to my law degree." Courtney stated flatly.

"They're not going to throw you out of college for being gay!" Gwen scoffed.

"They will if they find out you finger-blasted me in the student parking lot!"

"Would you calm down!" Gwen shouted. "Right now, you are the most celebrated student at this university. You've just been placed in one of the finest scholastic programs in the country, and you received a $50,000 scholarship. This is a good day!"

The gothic beauty smiled. "This might be the best day of both our lives!"

"And what makes it so special for you?" The A-type asked.

"Well, it's nice to know that my girl is going to become a fancy, rich lawyer one day."

"Oh, and how do you know I'm going to stay with you after college?"

"Hmmm," Gwen grinned deviously, "probably because . . . of this!"

At which point, Gwen once again began to ravish Courtney's dripping sex.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Right there!" Courtney screamed in ecstasy, "Oh God! I love you! I love you so much, Gwen!"

"I thought so."

Gwen smiled as she brought Courtney to an earth-shattering climax, blissfully unaware that they were being watched from a distance by a young woman who risked destroying the happy little world the two had set up for one another!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gwen was right, it had been a great day, and now it was time to party!

The two young lovers had been wanting to try this trendy little Mexican bistro that opened near the campus, and what better time than now, celebrating Courtney's success and massive scholarship?

"Here's to you, Courtney," said Gwen, raising a glass, "the smartest, most dedicated, most focused woman on campus. Here's hoping you get everything you want in life."

"And to you, Gwen," said Courtney, raising her own glass, "the woman who kept me focused, dedicated, and . . . blissfully relaxed throughout this entire semester. Here's hoping I keep you in my life for a long, long time." Courtney whispered so as not to raise the suspicions of the other restaurant patrons.

It was true, the workload Courtney shouldered this semester was quite challenging, and without Gwen's helpful hand, and eager tongue, to keep her calm, the A-type girl would've probably burned out fast. Gwen, on the other hand, found the freedom and danger of their relationship to be incredibly liberating. She played the bad girl in the past, but this felt like it broke all the rules, and it thrilled her! Together, their lives felt so fulfilled, so complete, that nothing could disturb this perfect moment, this paradise they had created for themselves . . .

. . . and that's when she showed up!

"Well, look who it is," cried a familiar voice, "the weird goth girl and her high strung friend, or is it enemy? I can't keep up with you two."

Gwen and Courtney turned their heads, and their eyes went wide. Standing in front of them, a shit-eating grin smeared across her face, was Heather, the Queen Bee of Total Drama; the woman who devoted most of her teenage life to making Gwen suffer. The manipulative, overbearing, vengeful bitch who took a near sadistic joy in demoralizing the people around her. You would figure that a few months away from the spotlight would give the teenage diva a modicum of humility, but just one look into her eyes, and you could tell she was as spoiled and petty as ever!

"Heather! What are you doing here?" Gwen asked in shock.

"Oh, I just happened to be in the neighborhood, and thought to myself 'This is where Gwen and Courtney are going to college. Maybe I should stop in and see how they are doing,' and lo and behold, the first restaurant I happened to stop in, here you are, sharing a table together."

Gwen's body began to tense as Courtney tried hard to composure herself. Their happy little moment had been intruded upon by the worst possible guest.

"It's funny! Last time I checked, you two were at each other's throats, but from what I've just seen, you two have become . . . quite close." Heather smirked.

"Well, Heather, if you must know, the two of us have made up over our time here, and now we've become . . . very good friends." Courtney said nervously as Heather loomed overhead, gazing down at the two women like a predator stalking her prey.

"Oh, I think you two have become much more than friends." Heather inched closer and whispered. "You know, it's funny you two choose a Mexican restaurant tonight, because from what I've heard, the two of you have munched on enough tacos this semester!"

"Where the hell do you get off!" Gwen shouted, rising to her feet as the rest of the bistro began to take notice. Acting quickly, Courtney urged her girlfriend to sit back down.

"I don't know where you get your information from," Courtney started, "but—"

"Sierra, if you must know." Heather grinned.

" . . . What?"

"My information. I got it from Sierra. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. She's been spying on both of you for two weeks now."

Courtney and Gwen remembered Sierra from their time on Total Drama, the crazy super-fan turned super-stalker who was obsessed with Cody, one of their fellow cast members.

"What! Why would she spy on us?" asked Gwen.

"Well, goth girl," replied Heather, "it seems someone may have put the crazy idea in her head that you had been messaging her nerdy little boyfriend, Cody, behind her back."

"Where would she get that crazy idea?" Gwen growled.

"From me!" The Queen Bee cackled. "Wasn't really that hard. All I had to do was fake a couple of text messages, and she was off on the warpath.

Gwen's pale skin burned red as Heather continued.

"You know, I was hoping she would dig up some juicy dirt on you, but this . . . this is just fantastic! You should've seen the look of joy on her face when she came running to me:

"'Oh Heather, you big liar, there's no way Gwen is into my Cody anymore,'" said Heather, imitating the obsessed stalker. "'She and Courtney have been fooling around all over campus!'

"Seriously, my jaw hit the floor when I saw the pictures."

"Pictures! What pictures!?" Courtney shrieked, shattering her composure.

"These pictures," Heather smiled, unlocking her phone to reveal a shot of Courtney fingering Gwen in alley behind one of the local mini malls.

"And this one," she said, revealing a picture of the two fooling around in Courtney's car.

"Oh, and this one is my favorite!" She said, scrolling to a shot taken just outside their dorm room window of Gwen on her knees, licking Courtney's pussy as she had her Skype interview with the college board.

"Oh my God," Courtney mumbled under her breath, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Heather! You bitch!" Gwen seethed with rage. "If you show anyone these pictures I'll—"

"You'll get tossed out of college, along with your little golden girl here," Heather stated. "So, here's the deal. That $50,000 the school just gave you? You're going to sign it over to me by midnight tonight, or these photos get posted to every Total Drama fan-site."

"If you think I'm going to hand over my hard-earned scholarship money to you, you are out of your mind!" Courtney shouted.

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind, here's my number." Heather said, scribbling her number down on a nearby napkin.

"Remember, you have until midnight, or else!" Heather smiled as she walked away.

"Oh, and enjoy your tacos, ladies!"

Just like that, she was gone, and the happy little life the two girls had made for themselves was suddenly collapsing around them.

"What do we do?" asked Courtney. "I mean, we can't just give her the money."

"No way! You worked too hard for that scholarship." Gwen said firmly. "Besides, if we give in now, she will just hold it over us for the rest of our lives!"

"Then, what do we do?"

Every muscle in Gwen's body tightened with the anger. She'd never been so pissed off in her entire life. Heather had been responsible for nearly destroying Gwen's first relationship. The goth girl was not going to let her destroy another one.

"That bitch thinks she can play us, manipulate us, and we will just roll over for her?" Gwen fumed. "Fat chance!"

Gwen turned to Courtney. "You remember that thing we found in the basement of the school auditorium?"

"Yeah?" replied Courtney. "Wait! Do you mean . . . ?"

"Go get the duffel bag from under my bed."

Now it was Gwen's turn to smile a shit-eating grin.

"It's time to teach the Queen Bitch a lesson!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heather felt good.

She had just one-upped two of her greatest rivals, and would soon to be $50,000 richer for it. She chuckled to herself quietly as she relaxed in her motel room, waiting for the phone call she knew would eventually arrive.

"Those silly little college girls think they are so smart." Heather smirked quietly to herself as she thumbed through her blackmail photos. "Well, how does it feel to see all of your hopes and dreams get flushed away?"

The months since Total Drama All-Stars had not been kind to Heather. She had hoped to use her reality TV stardom to jump-start her acting career. Against the wishes of parents, she ditched college in favor of moving to LA, and becoming famous.

However, the fame of a reality TV star is short-lived, and it wasn't long before the teenage diva had become a has-been, or worse yet, a never-was!

The once mighty Queen of Total Drama found herself desperately auditioning for spots on other reality TV shows just to keep the hope of celebrity stardom alive, but her history with Total Drama made her old news, even by reality TV standards.

Her lowest point? Losing a spot on Fashionista Flip-Flop to, of all people, her fat-ass, Total Drama co-star, Owen!

By that point, her American visa had expired, and she was forced to return to Canada in shame! Her parents wanted nothing to do with her after she ignored their requests to go to college, and quickly tossed her out on her ass. Her boyfriend, Alejandro, had moved on once again, and she quickly found herself all alone.

With no one else to turn to, Heather hatched a plan. Using Sierra as her spy, she would dig up some dirt on her former Total Drama cast members, and use it against them!

Originally, she planned on blackmailing Mike and Zoe, the winners of Total Drama All-Stars. After all, Mike was the one who screwed over everyone that season, and Zoe was such a goody-goody, she deserved to be taken down a peg, but there was no way Sierra would spy on them. That freaky stalker didn't have any beef with those two losers.

No, in order for her plan to work, she needed a common enemy, someone who both she and Sierra despised with a passion!

Gwen fit the role perfectly.

Gwen, the bane of Heather's existence, the love of little Cody's life, and therefore the mortal enemy of Sierra; Heather could think of no greater pleasure than extorting that creepy goth girl for everything she had!

She was hoping for enough dirt to get Gwen to cough up some money to afford rent for a few months, but what she found was a goddamn gold mine! An illicit affair, right under the noses of the university, and $50,000 in hush money; it was like Christmas came early! Just the thought of those two lesbians at her mercy left Heather overcome with excitement . . .

. . . in more ways than one!

"Hmmm," Heather purred as she scrolled through the pictures Sierra sent her of the two dykes in action. "You two thought you were so clever, that you had everyone fooled!"

Slowly, one of Heather's hands began to trace the contours of her breasts. "You two little lesbos thought you had the run of the school, that you were in control." Heather's hand snaked down under her panties as she stared at the photo of Gwen going down on Courtney.

"Well, who's in control now?"

Her mind became lost in thought, consumed by forbidden fantasies. She imagined herself in Courtney's place, sitting in her chair as Gwen eagerly explored her pussy, eager to service her superior mistress!

"That's right, you goth slut! You like licking my cunt, don't you!? I bet it's the tastiest, juiciest cunt you ever tasted!" Heather pounded her fingers deep into her pussy as she envisioned Gwen as her submissive little sex slave.

"That's right! I own you, you spooky skank, and your high-strung little girlfriend!"

Suddenly, her fantasy evolved, and Courtney was on her knees beside Gwen, the two girls taking turns servicing Heather's exquisite cunt, looking up at their mistress with slave-like devotion.

"This isn't going to end with the money!" Heather declared. "Once I get my $50,000, I'm going to make you two sluts fuck each other while I watch! Then, I'm going to make you both go down on me as I lord my power over you. I'm the one in charge now! Do you hear me!?

"You two sluts are going to service me for the rest of your lives!"

With everything that happened over the last few months, the way Heather's life seemed to go careening out of control, it was this fantasy of being the one in control that sent her over the edge!

"Oh fuck! Oh Fuck! OH FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Heather shouted, the phone falling from her hand as she began to grope her own breast, drawing out a long and deep orgasm as she thrashed around on her motel bed, moaning so loudly at the thought of having her pussy licked by her most hated enemies that she feared being overheard by one of her neighbors. Still, she rode her orgasm until the very end, howling in pleasure and wishing that her fingers could be replaced by two eager, willing tongues.

" . . . Oh . . . fuck."

Heather laid on the bed in a daze, exhausted and out of breath, her body dripping with sweat, confused over what she had just done.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Heather said as she regained her senses. "Why did I get so horny at the thought of those two dykes licking my pussy? I'm not gay!

"All I want is the money . . . right?"

It's true, Heather's only intent was to extort Courtney for her $50,000 scholarship, but after all this time envisioning two of them together, the thought of joining in on that action was . . . oddly tempting.

"No! I'm not some weirdo lesbian slut like spooky goth girl and her friend. Once I get my money, I'm gone, and I'm leaving this ridiculous Total Drama horseshit behind me!"

Even as Heather said the words, the thought of those two looking up at her from between her legs clouded her mind, and with it, that familiar tingling feeling returned.

"Hmmm, maybe just one more—"

***RING—RING***

Before she could finish the words, her cell phone began to ring, snapping her out of her daze. She rushed to answer it.

"This is Heather. Who should I say is calling?" The diva grinned.

"Heather, it's Gwen. We're willing to make a deal."

"Ah! I thought so. Wouldn't want to get your little girlfriend in trouble, am I right?"

"Just meet us in the alley behind the auditorium at 8 o'clock," Gwen growled, "and you'll get what's coming to you!"

"8 o'clock, got it!" Heather smiled. "I'll see you there.

"Oh, and Gwen? It was really nice doing business with you!"

The phone call ended without another word as Heather sprung from her bed in ecstasy. "$50,000 and I barely had to lift a finger. To think my parents said I wouldn't get anywhere in life without them holding the purse strings."

The young diva quickly slipped off her clothes and headed into the shower to wash the sweat off her body and get ready. She needed to look your best.

After all, she was about to become a wealthy woman!

. . . . .

Heather checked her watch. 7:58. It was almost time.

Not knowing her way around town, Heather made sure to get there early in order to make sure there was no funny business, but as the minutes ticked away, her confidence begin to dissipate.

The alley in question was a through-way, connecting one of the parking lots to the main quad. Still, it was suspiciously empty, and there were no lights or cameras. Soon, another fifteen minutes had past, and the girls were nowhere in sight. The eerie quiet of the cold, dark December night began to send shivers down the young woman's spine as she realized the error of her ways.

"What the hell was I thinking," Heather realized, "coming out here in the middle of the night?"

Heather let her overconfidence get the best of her. She had been a fool to let the girls pick the meeting place. Every bone in her body said it was time to leave, to go back to her motel room, call them up, and tell them to meet her in the morning in public, where she knew she would be safe.

However, before she could turn and leave, she heard a loud clatter coming from one of the alleyway entrances.

"Hello? Who's there?" Heather shouted. "Gwen? Is that you?"

Slowly, Heather turned and made her way out of the alley. In the distance, she could see the glow coming from the nearby parking lot. If she could just get back to her car, she would be okay.

However, she was so focused on reaching her goal, the Queen Bee didn't notice the two figures hiding by the alleyway entrance until it was too late. One of them placed their hand over her mouth, while the other grabbed her by the arms. Within moments, a damp rag was placed over her nose. Heather inhaled deeply, ready to scream, but nothing came out. The lights from the parking lot begin to blur. She could feel herself losing her balance.

Her body fell backwards as everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heather woke up, groggy and in a daze.

Swirling colors and spots danced in front of her eyes as she struggled to orientate herself inside the small, windowless room that she appeared to be trapped in. She could only assume from the lack of windows that she was now underground.

She quickly became aware of two alarming facts:

First off, her arms and legs had been tied down, and she was sitting in a cold, wooden restraint chair.

Second, the reason she knew the chair was so cold was because she had been stripped completely naked!

"What the—What the fuck is going on?" Heather cried out, desperately seeking answers.

"Oh! Look who's finally awake," cried a voice from out of the shadows.

"It's about time. The bitch was out like a log for nearly an hour after only one hit of chloroform," a second voice followed. "Talk about a lightweight!"

Heather struggled to adjust her eyes as the two slowly approached from out the darkness, but their voices were unmistakable. Sure enough, standing before the bound diva was none other than Gwen and Courtney, smiling ferociously as they towered over their young victim.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing!?" Heather pulled at her restraints, hoping they would give, but alas, her binds held as the Queen Bee thrashed and struggled; her tight, slender body on display to the leering stares of her most hated enemies.

"What's going on? Where the fuck am I?"

The frightened woman looked around the room. Besides the thick wooden chair she was strapped to, there were several other ghastly-looking objects strewn about. Half of the room looked liked some sort of workshop, with a large tool chest tucked in one corner and various hammers, mallets and saws hanging from hooks on the wall, while the other half of the room contained several racks of old clothes and costumes. A mattress had been placed against the wall next to the heavy, metal door which appeared to be the room's only exit. The single source of light inside the room was the soft glow of a tiny light bulb, which hung down from the roof.

"Welcome to the auditorium basement." Gwen grinned, her fingers tracing the curves of the right side of Heather's body. "Specifically, the storage room for the drama club. Ironic, I know!"

"Gwen and I discovered this place when looking for a place to fool around during one of their boring performances." Courtney continued, tracing her hands along Heather's left side. "The chair you're strapped to is left over from one of their plays. I think it was Les Miserables, or maybe it was The Crucible."

Heather could feel Gwen's body heat on her icy shoulder as the young goth whispered into her ear.

"Just like old times, eh Heather?"

Heather suddenly recalled a frighteningly similar situation from when she had been a contestant on Total Drama World Tour; a challenge in England which required one member from her team to be strapped to a medieval torture device and have their limbs stretched in order to receive their next clue. She, unfortunately, was chosen as the unwilling victim by a vote of two to one. The two spiteful harpies who conspired to put her on the rack? None other then Courtney and Gwen.

Heather looked down at her restraints. Thankfully, there was nothing on the chair that could pull her limbs, but the question remained, what did these two psychos have planned for her?

"Look, you two crazy bitches," Heather demanded, "if you don't let me go right now, I'm going to scream so loud the entire campus will hear!"

"Go right ahead!" Courtney said mockingly." This building was built in the 1960s. The basement was designed as a fall-out shelter in case of a nuclear attack. A girl could scream bloody murder down here, and no one would ever hear her."

"And, trust me," Gwen continued, "you will be screaming bloody murder by the end of this!"

With that, Gwen pulled a large black duffel bag out from behind the tool chest and placed it on a nearby table.

"What—what's in there?" Heather asked nervously eyeing the black bag.

"Oh, just a few . . . toys that Courtney and I have collected over the past few months," replied Gwen. "You'd be surprised what you can buy on Amazon these days."

"You seemed so curious about our private life together," Courtney smiled. "We just figured you'd like a taste of what we get up to behind closed doors."

"As if!" Heather yelled in shock. "Like I would ever become part of you crazy dykes' sick game!"

"Oh, how cute! She thinks she has a choice in the matter." Courtney giggled.

"I think it's time we teach the popular girl who's really in charge around here," replied Gwen, pulling open the zipper on the black duffel bag and reaching inside.

"You see, Heather, you might think you were the one calling the shots back on Total Drama, and that's fine, but this is our university." The goth girl explained. "This is our home, and you think you can come into our home and try to tell us what to do, try to order us around like we're your little servants?

"Well, you're in for one hell of a surprise!"

Heather's eyes went wide as Gwen emptied the duffel bag onto the table. First came a bright red ball gag. Then, a pair of metal clamps. Next came what appeared to be a riding crop, followed by a leather cat o' nine tails, and finally, and most shockingly of all, what appeared to be the largest strap-on dildo the poor girl had ever seen!

"Wait! No! You can't be serious!" Heather futilely pulled at her restraints. "Look, if this is about the photos, you can have them! Seriously, I'll delete them from my phone, I pro—"

Before she could say another word, Heather's voice was cut off as Gwen stuffed the ball gag between her quivering lips.

"I'm sure by now, you've made plenty of backup copies." Gwen replied. "No, if this is going to work, we need to make sure you won't share those photos with anyone, and so, I'm afraid you've left us no choice."

As Courtney locked the ball gag into place, Gwen held up the two whips.

"Which would you prefer, sweetie; the crop, or the cat?

"Oh, definitely the cat!" Courtney replied, practically purring at the thought of it. "This bitch has put me in a bad mood all day, and I need to work out some aggression."

"Fine by me," said Gwen, passing the cat o' nine tails across to her lover. "I prefer the riding crop, anyway."

She looked down at Heather. "It's always the little things that sting the most. Isn't that right Heather?"

Heather tried desperately to mask her emotions. She did not want to show fear in front of these spiteful bitches. On the surface, she did her very best to project the look of defiance and determination, but inside, she was terrified beyond all belief! Her body shivered in the cool, damp air of the basement while her mind raced, trying to devise a means of escape.

Meanwhile, Gwen hovered over the frightened woman, tracing the tip of the riding crop across Heather's stomach.

"Remember all those little insults you slung at me over the years, the words whispered behind my back, the little schemes you cooked up to try to rob me of my dignity?" Gwen hovered the crop above Heather's breast, teasing her nipples until they became erect.

"Now, look where it got you!"

Suddenly, Heather jumped as a sharp pain bit into her left breast. The young diva turned to watch in horror as Courtney gleefully snapped the metal clamps onto her erect nipples, first one, then the other. The pain tore through her body as she fought the urge to scream, taking deep, erratic breaths through her nose as she fought to keep her composure.

Still, she held out hope that the two girls would come to their senses and just release her; that this was all one big bluff, and, eventually, they would undo her shackles and let her off with a warning. After all, this was still Gwen and Courtney. Sure, they might be her enemies, but deep down, these two are practically girl scouts. Certainly they weren't crazy enough to—

***WHAM!***

Heather eyes rolled back into her head. She screamed into the ball gag as Gwen swung the riding crop hard, striking the diva's right breast with such fury that a welt began to form almost instantly. Before Heather could even make sense of what happened, Courtney let loose with the cat o' nine tales, striking across Heather's stomach, letting loose torrent of pain across her side. Tears began to form in the frightened woman's eyes as the two lovers let loose a flurry of blows designed to punish and humiliate their captured guest. Heather struggled desperately in her bonds, trying in vain to escape the vengeful blows of her captors. Her muffled screams caused her to drool into her gag. Streams of saliva began to drip down her chin and onto her bruised chest.

In an instant, Heather regretted every decision she had ever made; trying to blackmail Gwen and Courtney, abandoning college in favor of an acting career, even trying out for Total Drama all those years ago. Every one of those decisions led her to this moment, and helped seal her fate. Heather realized in that moment what a foolish and petulant child she had been, and had all but resigned herself to her punishment, but then, just as fast as the attack began, it suddenly stopped, leaving the Queen Bee a broken, sweaty mess, slouched upon her throne. Heather had hoped that the worst of her humiliation was over.

She couldn't have be more wrong.

"How does it feel?" Gwen whispered into Heather's ear. "How does it feel to be at our mercy for a change?"

"I bet it hurts, doesn't it?" Courtney smiled, "but I'd also wager a part of it feels kind of good. Am I right?"

Courtney's hands slowly traced along the welt marks inflicted upon Heather's soft and slender body, causing Heather to flinch uncontrollably. "All of that adrenaline coursing through your veins, the fear of what might happen next, it can be quite . . . overwhelming, right?"

It was true. Heather's body tingled with an odd mix of pain and pleasure as Courtney toyed with her, but the rush of hormones flooding her system kept the poor girl on edge, as did not knowing when, or if, another blow would come.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you anymore." The Type-A girl continued.

Heather begin to breathe easier as she felt Courtney hands move away from the marks on her stomach and began to stroke her legs. After the indignity she just suffered, the A-type's caress was almost soothing.

"In fact, we're going to make you feel much better!"

With that, Courtney disappeared in between Heather's legs, her fingers attacking the moist folds of Heather's defenseless sex!

The diva tried desperately to close her legs, but her restraints made it virtually impossible. Worse yet, the earlier attack left her physically and emotionally exhausted, and the adrenaline coursing through her veins only served to heighten her sensitivity. Her body began to betray her as the twisted fantasy from earlier in the day came flooding back to her mind. The thought of these girls servicing her throbbing pussy drove her wild, but the knowledge that she was the one at their mercy only served to solidify her humiliation.

So, why did she enjoy it so much!?

"You like it, don't you?" Gwen whispered into her ear as she played with Heather's erect nipples. "We can tell you like it. Now, you need to admit to yourself."

Gwen began to pull hard on Heather's nipple clamps, drawing a deep moan of pleasure from beneath her ball gag.

"Admit that you are getting off to Courtney fingering your clit! Admit that you love it when I play with your nipples! Admit that you're a lesbian slut, just like us! Do it and we promise we will let you cum!"

Heather could resist no longer. Looking up Gwen, she began to shake her head up and down, moaning through her gag.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you," said Gwen. "Here, maybe this will help."

Gwen undid the strap holding Heather's ball gag in place, leaving the young diva free to speak once again.

"Oh God! Oh God! It feels so fucking good!"

"What feels so good?" Asked Courtney. "Tell us!"

"Your hands! Your fingers! I admit it!"

"Admit what? Say it!" Gwen demanded.

"I admit that I'm getting off to Courtney fingering my clit! I admit that I love it when you play with my nipples! I admit that I'm nothing but a filthy, dirty lesbian slut, just like the two of you!"

With that, Courtney's fingers dove deep inside Heather's pussy, attacking her g-spot directly as Gwen removed the clamps, and began to suck on Heather's exposed nipples, her tongue swirling around the sore, erect nubs. Without the ball gag to silence her, Heather quickly fulfilled Gwen's promise, and began screaming bloody murder!

"OH FUCK! THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" The Queen Bee confessed. "God! I wanted this for so long! Ever since I first saw those pictures, I wanted you dykes to eat me out! Oh God! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!

Needless to say, it did not take much to force Heather into what could only be described as a life-changing, earth-shattering orgasm! Heather felt as if her soul left her body as the two girls extracted every delicious drop of pleasure from the once proud and arrogant girl.

When they were finished, the two girl stood proudly and admired their handiwork as Heather laid exhausted in her chair, a shivering, drooping mess of her former self.

"That was . . . there are no words!" Heather finally gasped.

"Pretty intense, huh?" Courtney asked confidently.

"It takes a woman to know what a woman truly needs." Gwen spoke softly, undoing Heather's bonds and helping the young girl out of her chair.

Slowly, the diva came back to her senses, pushing aside a haze of orgasmic bliss to summon a storm of anger and fury.

"I can't believe you two freaks did that to me!" Heather struggled in Gwen's arms. "I swear to god, if you tell anybody about this—"

"Oh, don't worry. We won't tell anyone," said Courtney.

"You won't? I don't—"

"I think what Courtney means is we don't have to," Gwen continued. "If we ever want to let someone know, all we have to do is show them the video."

"Video! What video?"

It was only then that Heather noticed the red light blinking in the distance. There, at the other end of the room, was a video camera, eagerly recording with a perfect view of the Queen Bee's exposed body.

"I can't believe you! If you show anyone that video—"

"We won't," said Gwen, "as long as you never show anyone those pictures."

"You—Are you serious?" Heather asked. "You're going to blackmail me to keep me from blackmailing you?"

"Call it mutually assured destruction," replied Courtney. "If either of us goes public with what we have, the results would destroy us all. Therefore, as long as none of us spill the beans, we'll all be fine."

Heather tried to mount a comeback, but the words wouldn't come. As hard as it was for the diva to admit, she knew when she had been beaten. Weak-kneed and with a heavy sigh, she relented. "Fine, I promise to never show those photos to anyone. Now, can I go?"

The two girls smiled as they both lifted Heather's exhausted body and dragged her closer to the door.

"Oh, I don't think so," replied Courtney.

"What do you mean you don't think so?" asked Heather. "You got what you wanted. What else is there?"

"Well, the thing is, watching you writhing around in that chair, panting and moaning, was a real turn on!" Courtney admitted.

"And, if you think about it, it's really unfair that you were only one of us that gets to cum." Gwen continued.

"What does that mean?"

The two girls dropped Heather down onto the mattress besides the exit.

Heather turned to see her captors smiling down at her. Cut off from her only means of escape, and too tired to fight back, she could only lay there in shock as Gwen removed her skirt and slipped her legs through the straps of the massive, strap-on dildo!

"It means we're not done with you yet, Heather!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Heather was trapped!

After being forced to climax on camera by her most hated enemies, the Queen Bee thought her humiliation was at an end, but boy was she wrong!

She had been exposed, abused and violated, and just when she thought it was over, just as escape was in sight, she was tossed onto an old mattress as her enemies prepared to do it to her all over again!

"So, Heather, are you ready for round two?" The goth girl grinned as she stripped away her clothes, revealing her beautiful, naked form to her wide-eyed captive.

Heather should have felt angry at all the indignities she had suffered. She should have felt ashamed of the actions that led her to this point. She probably should have been very afraid of the massive strap-on dildo that jutted out proudly from between Gwen's legs, but Heather didn't feel any of that.

No, what Heather was feeling was much more powerful, and much more primal, than any of that.

Heather felt horny as fuck!

"Oh, hell yeah!" Heather yelled, spreading her legs. "Fuck my brains out, you creepy goth slut!"

Gwen purred with delight, ready to pounce on the popular girl, only to be held back at the last moment by Courtney.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" The A-Type interrupted, standing between the goth girl and her prey. "Don't you think you're rushing into things a bit?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, a look of anticipation on her face.

"I mean," Courtney smiled, looking down at Heather, "I don't think she's earned it . . . yet."

Gwen smirked as she looked back towards her lover. "Hmmm, I think you might be right. What did you have in mind?"

"Just follow my lead!" Courtney said with a grin as she pulled the goth girl into a kiss.

Heather could only sit and wait eagerly as the two lovers passionately made out in front of her. She desperately wanted to join in, but some deep, dark, submissive part of her kept her restrained. It was as if she knew she had to wait for one of them to give her a command before she was allowed to move. This new, submissive nature both thrilled and terrified her, and she loved it!

"Come here." Courtney called to Heather.

Without pause, Heather rose to her feet and stood in front of Courtney, her naked body on display to the high-strung girl's critical eye.

"Very nice." Courtney smiled, running her hands over the contours of Heather's body, eliciting tiny moans of pleasure every time her fingers made contact with a sensitive area, leaving the young woman lost in a fog of confusion.

"Strip me." Courtney spoke, waking Heather from her daze.

"W—What?"

"You heard me. I said strip me. Is that too difficult for you?"

"No, I—"

"No . . . what?" Courtney asked.

"What?"

Suddenly, Courtney struck Heather hard across the face with the back of her hand; a move so shocking, even Gwen's jaw dropped.

"From now on, you will refer to me as Mistress. Do I make myself clear?"

"Are . . . Are you serious?"

Another slap to the face made it clear that Courtney was very serious.

"Ouch! Okay! Okay! Yes, Mistress!"

"Good. Now, get to work," commanded Courtney, lifting her arms and beckoning Heather to come closer. "Be quick about it!"

Not wanting to incur Courtney's wrath once again, Heather quickly, but carefully, removed the A-Type girl's sweater. Then, Heather's nimble fingers went to work unbuttoning Courtney's blouse. All the while, the Queen Bee could only wonder what had gotten into her high-strung friend to make her act this way. Did her blackmail scheme really push her over the edge, or was this just her nature? Either way, Heather was practically salivating by the time Courtney's blouse had come off, revealing a lacy black bra underneath.

"Very good." Courtney smiled, pleased with Heather's obedience. "Now, remove my shoes and pants."

"Okay—I mean yes, Mistress!" Heather added, falling to her knees and untying Courtney's laces before sliding her delicate feet out of her sneakers and socks.

Moving up onto her knees, the once arrogant diva unbuttoned Courtney's slacks, moving her hand down to the zipper. With her pants undone, Heather could now get a glimpse of Courtney's matching panties, which only helped fuel her own desires. Carefully, Heather helped her Mistress out of each pant leg, until the mocha-skinned goddess was standing before her in nothing but her bra and panties.

"You did well." Courtney said, towering over the kneeling diva.

"Thank you, Mistress," replied Heather. "Does that mean . . ."

Heather's eyes darted over to Gwen, or more specifically, the huge strap-on hanging off of her small frame. The Queen Bee stared hungrily at the massive shaft, only for Courtney to regain her attention with a snap of her fingers.

"Hey! Eyes on me, missy!" Courtney called. "This was just the first step. You still have a little more to go."

"More!?"

Heather moaned in desperation as she clenched her thighs tight, trying desperately to resist the urges swelling up inside her, much to Courtney and Gwen's amusement.

"Oh, don't worry! We're almost done," laughed Gwen. "Besides, I think you're really going to enjoy this next part!"

"What do you—?" Heather spoke before being interrupted as piece of cloth hit her in the head. It was only after removing it from her face that she realized what it was; Courtney's discarded bra.

Heather gazed in amazement as Courtney stood before her completely topless; a pair of perfect, perky breasts on display to the popular girl's lustful gaze. It took every ounce of strength Heather had not to just pounce on the tan-skinned beauty right then and there.

Luckily, she didn't have to.

Courtney gleefully walked over to the mattress and laid down, lifting her legs straight in the air. With Heather watching intently, Courtney pulled her panties up and off her legs, flinging them off with such force, they flew clear over Heather's head and landed somewhere behind the costume racks. Heather gazed longingly at Courtney's beautiful backside before the A-Type girl separated her legs and lowered them to the mattress, exposing her warm, moist, throbbing sex to her horny rival.

Pointing at her slick opening, Courtney gave Heather one final command:

"Lick."

Heather wasted no time, diving right into Courtney's exposed slit with almost wild abandon. Courtney moaned in delight as the once proud and snobby girl went out of her way to satisfy her new Mistress.

"That's right! You like that, don't you?" Courtney asked as Heather licked deeply at the folds of her pussy. "To think, just this afternoon you were making fun of us at that Mexican restaurant , and now, here you are, chowing down on my taco!"

Courtney thrust her hips into Heather's face as the Queen Bee eagerly lapped up her sweet nectar.

"Mmmm!" *Lick* "So good!" *Lick* "Thank you, Mistress!" Heather managed to exclaim between licks before diving back into her work.

The two girls continued this back and forth for some time, with Courtney grinding on Heather's tongue as the submissive diva feverishly worked her magic on the A-Type's moist flower. Finally, Courtney broke the cycle of licks and moans, and called out to her lover.

"Oh, God damn it! She has definitely earned that strap-on!" Courtney shouted. "Gwen, get over here and fuck this spoiled princess rotten!"

Gwen, meanwhile, had been literally dripping with anticipation, watching her lover tame her most hated enemy. Seeing her bitter rival on her hands and knees, submissively lapping at Courtney's sex, was one of the most arousing things she had ever witnessed, and now, as she lubed her giant strap-on with her own spit, her fingers slowly made there way down, between her legs, to her own throbbing pussy!

"Get ready, Heather," said Gwen. "You're about to get the ride of your life!"

Gwen thrusted deep into Heather's soaking pussy, causing the spoiled princess to throw her head back in ecstasy, arching her spine and screaming to the heavens in euphoric bliss as the goth girl ravaged her aching cunt! Her screams of pleasure were quickly muffled, however, as Courtney grabbed the Queen Bee by her hair and pulled her back between her legs.

"Get back to work, slave!" The high-strung Mistress commanded.

They continued like that for several more minutes, although time seemed to lose all meaning as the trio became lost in a haze of lust and sexual bliss. Gwen, her fingers moist with her own juices, probed deep into her sex while thrusting into Heather's throbbing pussy. Heather, assuming the role of a true submissive, continued her worship of Courtney's divine cunt, and Courtney, the woman who always gets what she wants, simply laid there, enjoying the toe-curling euphoria that washed over her.

So, of course, it wasn't long before the three women drove themselves to a show-stopping climax!

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Courtney exclaimed as she rubbed out her orgasm on Heather's probing tongue.

"Shit! I'm cumming, too!" Gwen soon followed, her fingers sending her over the edge as she continued to pound away at Heather's cunt.

"Mmmmm!" Heather mumbled from between Courtney's legs as Gwen's strap-on stimulated her g-spot, pleasuring her in ways she never thought possible, resulting in an explosive shared orgasm that left all three girls sweaty and exhausted, but thoroughly satisfied.

. . . . .

"That . . . was intense!" Gwen gasped.

"Tell me about it!" Courtney laughed. "I haven't cum so hard since our first night together."

"What about you, Heather?" asked Gwen. "Did we rock your world, or what!?"

"Yeah, Heather, I bet you won't ever look at tacos the same way again." Courtney laughed.

"Heather? Are you awake?"

"Heather?"

The two girls looked down to see Heather gazing back up at them with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Okay, I decided." The Queen Bee spoke.

"Decided?" Gwen asked awkwardly. "What did you decide?"

"I decided to stay with you two."

"WHAT!?" The two lovers shouted in unison.

"You heard me!" Heather exclaimed, rising to her feet.

"I'm moving in!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No way! Absolutely not!" Courtney shouted.

"Why not?" Heather moaned.

"Well, how about the fact that you tried to blackmail us, out us as lesbians, and extort us for Courtney's hard earned scholarship money?" Gwen replied.

"Are you really trying to claim moral superiority, weird goth girl?" Heather spat back. "You two so-called victims kidnapped me, tied me down, and, let's face it, sexually assaulted me!"

"And you loved every minute of it!" Courtney said slyly.

"Exactly!" Heather countered. "So, let me stay with you two. There is no way in hell I can go back to a normal life after experiencing something like that!"

"What exactly do you expect us to do," asked Gwen, "roll out a little doggy bed for you in the corner of our dorm room? Our R.A. is already breathing down our necks! We can't just stash you in the closet with the rest of our sex toys!"

"But, girls!"

"Heather, let me be clear." Gwen continued. "There is nothing you can say or do to convince me to let you live with us."

The two lovers expected Heather to get angry. They expected the diva to strike back at them, insult them, even threaten them. What they weren't ready for, however, was seeing their bitchy rival suddenly tear up and start sobbing right in front of them.

"Oh my God! Heather, are you okay!?" Gwen asked, shocked by Heather's sudden outburst.

"Jesus! Heather, what the hell!?" Courtney followed. "Look, I know all this might have been life-changing for you, or whatever, but I'm sure you'll find a girl of your own to—"

"You don't understand!" Heather shouted. "I . . . I . . . I have nowhere else to go!"

It was then that Heather recounted the sad story that led her to this moment; the failed acting career, her parents disowning her, and her boyfriend abandoning her, leaving her destitute and out of options.

"That's why I cooked up this ridiculous scheme in the first place!" Heather concluded. "It was the only way I could think of to earn enough money just to get by."

"Holy crap! That is so sad!" Gwen exclaimed. "I mean, Alejandro doesn't surprise me, but I can't believe your parents would just abandon you like that."

"Oh please! Are you serious? Courtney replied. "You're really buying this?"

"Courtney?"

"Earlier today, this girl tried to blackmail me for every cent I had, and you think her sob story will be enough for me to forgive her?"

Gwen looked down at Heather crying quietly on the mattress, the once proud and arrogant Queen Bee reduced to a humbled, blithering wreck!

"Courtney, listen to me," Gwen said, taking Courtney aside. "I know Heather has been pretty rotten over the last few years. Hell, I, more than anyone, know how much of a bitch she could be, but right now, she's got nowhere else to go, and, as sad as it is, we are probably the closest thing she has to friends right now."

"Gwen, you can can't be serious."

"I know, I know! It sounds crazy, but look at her," Gwen said, pointing towards Heather's disheveled form. "She's reaching out to us, and who knows! If we do this, if we help her this one time, maybe it'll be enough to turn her life around. Maybe if we help her now, she might become a better person for it."

Courtney rolled her eyes and sighed.

"At the very least she'll owe us a favor, and that might come in handy in the future."

The two girls smiled and headed back towards Heather.

"All right, get up, you mopey bitch! I guess we can help you." Courtney shouted.

Heather rose to her feet, drying her tears and putting a stop to her sniffling.

"You—you mean it? You'll let me stay with you?"

"Hell no!? Our dorm room is cramped enough as it is!" Courtney explained. "I will, however, let you borrow some money, a little bit of money, to rent a room in town."

"You will?" Heather smiled.

"Money which we expect you to repay in full once you get a real job!"

"A job?" Heather scoffed. "What job do you expect me to get in a college town like this?"

"How the hell should I know? Become a stock boy at the supermarket, or a barista at the coffee house. Hell! You can deliver pizzas for all I care." Courtney shouted. "The point is, you're going to be paying me back for every cent you borrow, and if you miss a payment, I'm cutting you off!"

"Courtney, maybe you could tone it down just a little bit." Gwen said cautiously.

Courtney sighed once again. "In return for paying me back on time, I'll see what I can do about getting you enrolled in college."

"Seriously!" Heather's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me?"

"Well, I assumed you graduated high school with good enough grades to get into college, or else your parents wouldn't have been so angry with you!" Courtney responded. "I have some pull with the university, and I know a lot about scholarships and financial aid. You might have to spend a year slumming it at the local community college, but I think I can help get you back on track."

"What do you say, Heather?" Gwen asked.

"I . . . I don't know what to say!" Heather smiled. "Thank you! After everything I've done to you, I can't believe you're willing to be so nice to me."

"Just remember this next time you think up one of your 'evil schemes.'" Gwen laughed.

"Oh! You don't have to worry about that!" Heather replied. "I swear, I'll be a good girl from now on!"

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I expect to be paid in other ways, as well." Courtney smirked slightly, her hands caressing Heather's nude form. "Let's just say there will be plenty of chances for you to show off just how naughty you can be!"

"I love the way you think, Courtney!" Gwen chuckled, sauntering over as the three girls began to caress each other's firm, naked bodies; their hands, lips and tongues exploring every inch of their flesh as the faint sounds of their breathing began to echo in the small room.

"Wait." Gwen whispered. "Do you hear that?"

"Do we here what?" Heather asked.

"I don't hear anything," said Courtney.

Gwen shushed them both. "Listen carefully."

The three girls opened their ears and held their breaths. Beyond the beat of their own hearts, the girls could hear the faintest of moans coming from just past the costume racks. The girls looked at each other, a feeling of dread washing over them as they realized they weren't alone. Slowly, the three girls tiptoed toward the racks, Heather picking up the cat o' nine tails as the three approached the costumes. After looking to each other to make sure they were ready, Gwen tossed aside some of the costumes to reveal the intruder.

There, laying on the floor, was Sierra, her pants discarded, furiously massaging her crotch with one hand as her other hand held a piece of cloth to her nose.

"Are those my panties?" Heather asked in disgust.

"Oh! You found me! I . . . I can explain!" Sierra stuttered.

"How long have you been here watching us?" Courtney demanded.

The gossiping fan-girl looked around nervously before accepting her fate.

"Actually, I've been following you all day." Sierra said awkwardly. "When you chloroformed Heather and dragged her down here, I waited until you were busy unloading the sex toys, snuck in and hid."

"You just snuck in and hid? Why would you do something like that?" Gwen asked.

"I think it's pretty clear what she was doing!" Heather said, snatching her panties away from Sierra. "This girl is a total perv!"

"It's not what you think!" Sierra said, trying to defend her actions. "I was just trying to get some photos for my blog, but once I saw you three going at it, I just . . . I just couldn't control myself!"

"Your blog!?" Courtney shouted. "What do you mean 'your blog?'"

"Well, Heather made me delete all of the pictures I took of you two. She said she didn't want them falling into the wrong hands."

"Yeah, any hands except her own!" Gwen replied.

"But a story like this was just too juicy to let escape!" Sierra continued. "So, I figured I'd follow you a little longer and see what would happen. To be fair, I didn't expect any of this, but once you three got going, I just couldn't help myself!"

"So. let me get this straight, Sierra," Courtney glared. "You we're going to film us, expose our secret to the world, and possibly get us expelled from college, all for what, so your blog would get a few hits?"

"Well, when you say like that, it does makes me sound like a pretty awful person." Sierra smiled nervously.

"Geez, and you thought I was evil." Heather scoffed.

The three girls looked each other, and then back down at Sierra.

"Girls," Courtney smiled, holding the riding crop in her hands, "I think our friend Sierra is in dire need of a lesson about privacy."

"Oh, I agree," replied Gwen, lubing up her giant strap-on, "a very harsh lesson!"

"And I think we're just the three girls to give it to her." Heather grinned, twirling the cat o' nine tails between her fingers. "I'll go get the video camera!"

"Girls, can we talk about this?" Sierra pleaded.

"I think the time for talk is over." Gwen said, staring deep into Sierra's eyes.

"So, do yourself a favor." The goth girl continued, pulling Sierra over to the mattress. "Close your eyes . . . and think of Cody!"

Needless to say, the girls had a long night ahead of them!

The End


	7. New Story!

Hey guys, it's Rotten Pines. I just wanted you to know that I've begun another sequel to my Total Drama fanfiction, Courtney, Gwen & Heather: Total Drama Blackmail. It's called Courtney, Gwen, Heather & Bridgette: Total Drama Secret.

THE THIRD TALE IN THE TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY SERIES! Set four more months after our last story, Courtney and Gwen have helped Heather get her life back on track, but when an old friend comes back into Gwen's life, the goth girl starts to wonder why Courtney's so hesitant to go public with their relationship. Why all the secrets? What's Courtney afraid of? NSFW! You've been warned!

If you haven't yet, subscribe to the new series, and to my author's page. Leave a comment on the new story, and let me know what you think.

Bye~Ni!


End file.
